BECAUSE I LOVE A LUNKHEAD
by the real space cowgirl
Summary: Set at the very end of the Real folk blues. Faye saves Spike but almost gets herself killed. Can Spike live with the guilt?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi there all you Bebopers, the names The Real Space Cowgirl and I welcome to my first EVER FanFiction!!!

Feel free to R&R to tell me what you think! please try not to be to harsh guy's I know I'm not the best writer here, but to hell with that it's the story I'm into not the text. So let's drop the chit chat and get this story a rollin.

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry to say but I don't own Cowboy Bebop, It's a bitch an't it!

BECAUSE I LOVE A LUNKHEAD

Session #1

No one walks out on Faye Valentine!

3...2...1...let's jam!

Faye cried till she could cry no more, she could still hear the sound of his beloved Sword-fish taking to the sky ringing throughout the corridors of the Bebop. The old fishing ship that only a few days ago had been full of life was now nothing but an empty shell. Spike was gone.

Faye shook her head. "No" She said in a pained whisper clutching her smoking gun.

"No one walks out on Faye Valentine!" Faye screamed as she stood up from were just moments ago she had collapsed in a crying heap. Growling in anger she sprinted out of the corridor.

With Red tail out of commission there was only one way she could follow Spike now and Jet held the keys.

She found him in the observation room wiping at a none existent smudge off one of the windows, staring out as the Sword-fish disappeared into the distant sky.

"Jet!" Faye shouted over to him the pained growl still present in her voice. Jet remained still. "Give me the keys to the Hammer head"

"No" Jet said bluntly still not facing her. "This is Spike's fight not yours"

"It's not a fight Jet! It's suicide!!!"

Faye's eyebrows lowered as Jet once again remained silent, the sound of her gun echoed through the room as she aimed it towards the back of Jet's head. She herd him let of a sad sigh.

"I've got one bullet left Jet" Faye said as tears freattened to fall down her porcelain skin "Don't make me waste it" her voice began to break.

"You won't shoot me Faye" Jet sighed as he finally turned around and locked eyes with her. He could see desperation written all over face as her gun began to shake in her hand.

"Give me the keys Jet"

Jet shook his head "No...put the gun down Faye"

He could see tears blinding her vision as she steadied her gun

"I...I'll shoot"

"No you won't"

"YES I WILL!!!" Faye screamed in pain turning the room into silence once again.

Jet shook his head and began to limp on his injured leg towards her.

"Stay back" Faye growled and tightened her grip on her gun. Jet continued towards her. "Don't come any closer!"

Tears rolled off her checks and down her slender neck as Jet walked closer. Suddenly Faye moved the gun and violently placed it under her chin making Jet stop dead in his tracks.

"I said stay back!"

Faye could see fear add to compassion and sympathy in Jets eyes. He shook his head once again.

"Don't Faye"

"Then give me the fucking keys" She cried.

"I can't" Jet sighed, his voice beginning to break along with Faye's

"Please Jet!" Faye begged "I know that if I don't help him now he's not gonna come back from this one!"

Jet closed his eyes. "It was his choice to go it alone Faye. It's to do with his past and we don't have the right to interfere"

"Like hell we don't have the right! He's part of our crew, we're all comrades. It's our job to back each other up! , I won't let this ship fall apart like everything else in my stupid life!"

Jet's eyes shot open and they locked eyes once again. He gave her a serious look and stepped towards her as more pained tears rolled down her skin.

Finally with a long sad sigh Faye lowered her gun from her chin and closed her tear soaked eyes.

She let Jet rap his muscular arms around her lean figure and pull her into a fatherly embrace.

"I love him" Faye whispered into his shoulder as she held onto him.

"I know" Jet whispered back.

He felt one of Faye's slender hands slide into the pocket of his overall's.

"It'll be alright" He said as her hand slid back out.

They parted from the embrace. Jet looked down at her, his face still serious.

"What ever happens...It'll be alright" He added.

Faye nodded. "I'll make sure of it"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time:

Session #2

Raining Bullets.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. rainning bullets

A/N: Wow my first Fanfic and already 3 reviews! Many thanks to Bloody love, Summer's 2004 and Lets-play-with-matches I'm glad you guys like it and hope you keep reading. Oh and thanks for the cupcake L,P,W,M.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy bebop but I sure as hell wish I did cause it ROCKS!

Session #2

RAINING BULLETS.

It didn't take long for Faye to find the Red dragon headquarters in fact its location became blatantly obvious by the loud explosions and the rising smoke that could be seen for miles.

She flew the Hammerhead towards the mass of destruction and could clearly see that part of the roof had been blown off exposing a staircase 'Spike sure had some fun' Faye thought as she brought the ship into land at the bottom of the steps 'just hope he left some for me'

It was then that she saw him, his body lying on the staircase in a pool of his own blood.

Faye's eyes grew wide. "Oh god" Her voice whispered as she opened the hatch and climbed out of the cockpit, forgetting her surroundings and focussing all her attention on her fallen comrade.

She jumped to the ground almost falling over and sprinted up the stairs.

"SPIKE!" She screamed in panic as she knelt down and rolled him onto his back.

Blood was everywhere and was continuality seeping from the gigantic slash across his chest.

"No" Faye breathed out as fresh tears began to build up in her emerald eyes.

She could feel her heart beat faster as the realisation began to hit her. 'He's dead' her mind said over and over as she shakily felt Spike's neck for a pulse. 'Is he smiling?'

Her mind questioned but it was soon forgotten as new found hope hit her like a slap in the face. She found a pulse although very fait it was still a pulse. 'The stupid fuzz ball was still alive'

Acting quickly she took off her red shirt and pressed it over Spike's wound. With her free hand she grabbed her phone and called for an ambulance constantly looking at Spike's smiling face as she explained her situation and location.

She sighed in relief as the lady on the other end assured her that paramedics would be on their way to the top floor.

Hanging up and throwing the phone to one side she turned her attention completely back to Spike and applied pressure to the wound with both hands.

"Just a little longer" She whispered in his ear "Don't leave me"

"I'm afraid he doesn't have a choice in that" An all too familiar voice growled from the top of the stairs.

Faye turned white with fear, it was Vicious. Slowly she turned her head and looked up at him. He was a bloody mess, hunched over holding one hand against his chest and clutching a Silver Uzi in the other.

"You're trembling" Vicious smiled at her.

Faye's eyes locked on the Uzi. "Why are you doing this?" She questioned in a shaky voice. "Julia's gone there's nothing to gain over this!"

"I'm the only one who can set him free. He wanted to end it so that is what I'm going to do"

Faye's eyebrows lowered as she looked directly at him.

"Move aside" Vicious growled at her.

Faye put on her bravest face and shook her head ignoring the fear in her beating heart. "I won't, He means too much to me. If I was going to let you kill him I wouldn't have followed him here"

Vicious raised an eyebrow and aimed the gun directly at her. "Are you in love with him?"

Faye nodded.

"Does he know?" He asked

Faye shook her head and a smile crept upon Vicious' face.

"Then you better protect him the best you can" Vicious said as he held down the trigger and let the bullets fly.

Faye quickly covered Spike with her small body the best she could and felt unbearable pain as the rain of bullets ripped through her skin.

She screamed until the endless pain come to a stop as one of the shinny bullets hit her skull sending her into silent darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time:

Session #3

A DEATH IN THE FAMILY.

Until the next time space cowboys and cowgirls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. a death in the family

A/N: Sorry about the long delay guys but writers block can really be a bitch.

Session #3

A DEATH IN THE FAMILY

"Shit" Jet cursed as he over clipped a branch off one of his bonsai's

He let out a tired sigh, placed the clippers down on the table, and looked at the injured little tree.

"Maybe I should just give it up" He said to himself "How the heck did I get into doing these things anyway?"

Suddenly his communicator sounded.

Quickly and without even taking a look at the seen he grabbed hold of it.

"Faye?!" He shouted in a panicked voice.

"No Jet" The voice of an old friend answered.

"Bob?" Jet said finally looking at the screen.

Bob's face was a wash of sadness and pity.

"Jet. Urr" Bob stuttered slightly as he took his eyes away from the screen. "I think you should come down here"

Jet sighed sadly "He's dead isn't he?"

Bob quickly glanced back at the screen and shook his head. "Look. Just get your ass down to the hospital okay."

Bob then hung up leaving Jet looking at a blank screen.

"Stupid kid's" He growled as he though of what mess Faye and Spike had got themselves into now.

Sighing once again and shaking his head he rang for taxi to come a pick him up.

The trip to the hospital was a fast one and in no time at all Jet found himself limping towards its glass doors. His gut tightening with each and every step.

Something bad had happened, he could feel it.

Jet entered through the glass doors to find Bob waiting for him.

"Hey" Bob sighed with pity still plastered on his face.

Jet kept his stern "Alright...give it to me straight. What happened?"

Bob gestured for Jet to follow him down a nearby corridor until they got to a plain looking door.

Jet entered to find his best friend lying unconscious in a bed hooked up to an array of electronic gadgets and gizmos.

Jet froze on the spot just staring at his injured comrade. If it weren't for the beeping of the heart monitor indicating Spike's heart rate Jet would have no doubt thought he was dead.

"He's a very lucky man. If the hospital didn't get the call when they did he wouldn't be here." Bob sighed sadly and then continued "...Although I can't say the same for the girl"

Jet's eyes grew wide as he looked directly at Bob. "You mean Faye?"

Bob nodded "She's gone Jet. I'm sorry"

Jet felt as thou he'd been stabbed in the gut.

"When they found her" Bob continued "She was clinging onto Spike. They say the medic's had to literally prise her off him...it seems she used herself as a human shield to protect him from a hale storm of bullets."

Jet let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding and looked down at his feet.

"Do you need me to ID her?" Jet asked sadly.

Bob shook his head. "It won't be necessary. Her ex-boyfriend Whitney gave a positive ID.

"Whitney? When the hell did he get out?"

Bob shrugged "Couldn't tell ya...maybe got bail or something. But in any case he confirmed that the body is Faye's and so the coroners have taken her away. You won't be able to see her."

Jet nodded "That's fine with me. I don't think I could face seeing her like that anyway."

Bob nodded back and gave Jet a light pat on the shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss...And I hope the kid pull's through."

And with that Bob walked out of the room leaving Jet alone with the only comrade he had left.

Jet closed his eyes and let out yet another long sigh.

He felt so guilty.

He'd let her run to her death.

It was all his fault.

He could have stopped her, Damn it he should have stopped even if it did mean Spike would die.

Jet took another look at his comrade and shook his head.

"Boy are you gonna be pissed when you wake up" Jet said aloud as he walked over to chair in the corner of the room and sat down.

He lent back against the head rest and looked up at the ceiling.

"Damn it Faye" He whispered clenching his fists in an attempt to hold back the hot tears that were slowly forming but it was no good, the grief was just to much for him to handle. And for the first time in god knows how many years Jet Black cried.

Meanwhile somewhere in space aboard the Red dragon's ship

Vicious looked up at the dark haired angel floating in a glass tank as doctors worked on monitors close by.

She clearly was beautiful he noted. Even more so than Julia.

He walked closer and placed a hand against the glass as his eyes looked over the naked woman before him.

Even the bullet wounds that peppered her body didn't fault her beauty.

She'll make a fitting replacement.

"What's her condition?" Vicious asked aloud to one of the doctors.

"She's suffering slight brain damage from where the bullet struck her skull. Luckily it's not too serious. It should only cause a loss of memory nothing life threatening"

Vicious moved his hand along the glass tracing Faye's perfect features and maniacal smile appeared upon his face.

"Bring her to my room once you're done here. I want to be the first person she lays eyes on"

"As you wish sir"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT TIME:

Session #4

A VICIOUS LIE.

Stay tuned guys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. a vicious lie

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys I'm so glad you're enjoying this as much as I am. Sorry once again for the slow up dates and I apologise for all my grammar and spelling errors. I guess we can't all be perfect huh?

Session # 4

A VICIOUS LIE.

Vicious took Faye's hand and slid a beautiful and expensive wedding ring onto her slender finger as she slept peacefully within the silk sheets of a grand looking four poster bed.

A smile crept its way upon his face as he moved the tips of his fingers along Faye's cheek and then across her parted lips.

She'd awake soon and become his new Julia with no memory of the life she'd left behind or of the man she risked her life to protect.

This Julia would be his Julia and his alone.

He'd make her into everything Spike despised and more.

He'd turn her into the total opposite of the woman she used to be.

He'd make her into a merciless killer with a heart of cold as his.

And the Faye Valentine that Spike knew would exist only within Spike memory's and so called dreams.

Vicious smiled down at his dark angel once again whilst slipping his cold hand into the pocket of his jacket and taking out a small vile of Red Eye.

----------------------------------------------------

SIX MONTHS LATER.

Spike placed a single red rose upon the modest looking headstone and sat down at the foot of the grave allowing his eyes to read the cold gannet.

_In loving memory of Faye Valentine a comrade and a friend who died tragically_

_On the 15th of November 2071_

_May you find the peace in death that you tried so hard to find in life._

_You will be forever missed Poker Alice._

He never wonted her to love him.

That was why he had teased her and acted as if he didn't care.

He wanted her to hate him, even despise him to the point that she didn't give a damn if he lived or died.

He had acted that way because he knew that he was distend to die and last thing that he wanted was to drag any more loved ones into the mess he had made of his life.

However, it hadn't worked. Faye had somehow seen through all of it.

She had seen through the barrier he had created to distance himself from the people he cared for.

She had loved him even though he had pushed her away.

She had followed him even though she knew he wanted to finish it alone.

She saved him even though he didn't want to be saved.

Frowning sadly Spike took out two cigarettes from his almost empty pack and lit them up placing one upon the soft soil and keeping one for himself.

He took a long drag of smoke and blew it out with a sigh as he looked at the over burning cigarette resting upon Faye's grave.

"Why couldn't you of loved Jet instead?" He smiled sadly.

Suddenly Spike's communicator began ringing making him raise an eyebrow.

"Speak on the devil" Spike sighed whilst looking at Faye's resting place "Mind if I answer that?"

He waited for a few seconds as if he was expecting her to answer back but then frowned and took the com from his pocket.

"Yeah" Spike said in a bored voice as he looked at the screen to find Jet's grinning face. He raised an eyebrow "What you so happy about?"

"We've got ourselves a new hit. A big one" Jet answered.

"Oh yeah, and just how big is big?" Spike asked whilst taking another drag of his cigarette.

"How does 600 million sound to you bud?"

Spike's cigarette dropped form his lips and he stared at the screen in disbelief.

"I guess it sounds good, huh?" Jet chuckled. "I'll meet you back on the Bebop once you've picked your jaw off the ground. Alright?"

Spike nodded with the look of disbelief still plastered upon his face, clicked off the com, and then looked back at Faye's grave with a grin.

"600 mil Faye. How about that...sounds like trouble huh?" He said as he stood up and walked back over to her headstone. "Won't need to do anymore after this one."

He kissed the palm of his hand and then placed it against the cold stone. "Well wish me luck." He smiled "And make sure you behave yourself up there Romany"

------------------------------------

Vicious watched in ore as his dark angle disposed of their latest victim.

The blade of her sword sliding along the old mans back like a knife through butter as he tried to get away from her and then the spray of his blood as it coloured the air and the white leather of her dress.

He smiled as the corpse fell to the floor and then as his angel slowly turned her face towards him.

She raised the blade of her sword to her lips and slowly and seductively licked the crimson from its shinny surface.

With a slight movement of his head Vicious beckoned her to him as he slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and took out another small vile of pure Red eye.

His angel smiled dropping her sword to the ground and slowly walked up to him.

As she got closer Vicious pulled her towards him and looked into her red blood shot eyes. They begged for their masters approval and more of the deadly narcotic.

"Am I a good girl?" His angle asked in a sexual tone.

Vicious nodded and ran his fingers through her hair "Yes...you're a very good girl" His voice growled as he placed the small vile in her hand.

Her smile widened and she softly kissed him on his cold lips smearing them with hot scarlet.

------------------------------------

NEXT TIME:

Session #5

600 million reasons to celebrate.

-------------------------------


	5. 600 million reasons to celebrate

A/N: Holy crap it's been along time since I up dated last! Please forgive.

Session #5

600 MILLION REASONS TO CELEBRATE.

Spike strolled into the bebop's main room to find Jet sitting the small chair eating a pot of noodles whilst watching the TV.

Spike rolled his eyes at the thought of eating instant food once again and sat down on the opposite sofa.

"So then" Spike said as he made himself comfortable. "Who's the guy that's so dumb he gets a 600 million bounty on his head?"

Jet shook his head "Ah, It's not just a guy Spike"

Spike curiously raised an eyebrow.

"There's two heads in this bounty my friend" Jet continued "A man and a woman"

Spike rolled his eyes "Oh great. A team of star crossed lovers. Isn't that cute"

"Rumours are their husband and wife"

"Is that so?" Spike mumbled whilst lighting up a cigarette. "What they do?"

"So far they've killed the heads of two of the galaxies top syndicate leaders. Jack Riley of the white tigers and Donald Anderson of the black cobra's and taken over the leader ship of each one."

"They sound greedy" Spike said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"All the remaining syndicates are running scared fearing there that next to go. and so they've all chipped in and posted the bounty" Jet continued whilst fishing out another pot of noodle from a nearby cardboard box and then throwing it to Spike.

Spike caught it and lowered his eye's "I hate instant food" he grumbled.

"Hey it's all we can afford right now. And besides it's real tasty so quit complaining" Jet sighed as he picked up the remote and began channel surfing through the news stations.

Spike put out his cigarette with a sigh and pulled the string on the bottom of the noodle pot, Instantly heating up the boring snack food.

He was just about to peal off its top when he was interrupted by Jet.

"Look they've hit another one" Jet said turning up the volume.

Spike turned his attention to the small fuzzy screen.

Upon it was the usual CBC's news reader with a picture of a burning building in the top right hand corner of the screen.

"And tonight's top story. Business man and head of the syndicate group known as the blue panthers Alex Martin was brutally killed this evening in his heavily guarded office building…CBC's Chris Riley is one the scene."

The picture switched to the young female reporter standing outside the burning building with micro phone in hand.

"…Chris this is the third attack on a syndicate group this month. Are there any more clues as to who these perpetrators are?"

"I'm afraid not Mark. Once again the ISSP have kept there lips tightly shut over all the major details. Although what I can tell you is that main suspects are said to be a male aged between 25-30 and a female in her early twenties. Whiteness reports state that the two wondered into the building along with a heavily armed group at six forty-five this evening and opened fire on the unprepared guards and within just fifteen minutes they had located Mr Martin and assonated him…"

"They sound like they know what there doing. No wonder the syndicates are crapping theirselfs" Spike said as he finally pealed the lid off his noodles and began eating.

"I guess its 600 mil for good reason Spike…so you up for it or what?"

Spike nodded "Yeah sure. You got any leads?"

Jet sighed "As of yet, no. But Bob should be leaking some info to me later. And I'm gonna contact Ed, she might be able to hack into the panthers security and get a look at the surveillance camera's"

Spike gave Jet another nod while eating the rest of his meal.

Jet watched with a raised eyebrow as Spike stood up and began walking out of the room.

"Hey, Where you going"

"Out" Spike grinned "The night is still young Jet"

"So you're gonna go and get wasted huh?" Jet chuckled.

"Hey I got 600 million reasons to celebrate right?" Spike smiled walking out of the room.

"Yeah, leave all the work to the old guy" Jet mumbled to himself.

"Wow Jet you can read my mind. You should really think of becoming a fortune teller you know." Spike laughed from the corridor.

------------------

NEXT TIME:

Session #6

Mystic guidance.


	6. mystic guidance

A/N: How about this for a fast update? Only problem is this sessions a little bit short.Enjoy!

Session #6

Mystic guidance.

"Well I guess Jet was almost right" Spike chuckled to himself as he walked towards the old Indians camp site smoking his last cigarette.

Sure he was gonna get wasted tonight just like Jet had predicted but not before getting some spiritual guidance from old man bull, for a 600 million bounty he would need all the luck he could get.

Frowning to himself he dropped his cigarette to the ground, stubbed it out and made his way to the old tee-pee.

---------

"I've been expecting you swimming bird" The old Indian uttered as Spike walked inside.

"Is that so" Spike said with a raised eyebrow as he sat down and made himself comfortable.

"You've been carrying a great weight upon your shoulders as of late. A weight of guilt, regret and loss."

Spike nodded sadly.

"The loss of a woman" Bull continued.

"I owe her my life. My soul belongs to her…" Spike sighed. "And it'll be her's will forever"

"This woman seeks to claim your soul but her mind has been corrupted. Manipulated by evil…"

Spike lowered his eyes "But she's dead"

Bull shook his head "No. Her soul is just sleeping within her. She's waiting for you to set it free."

Spike's eye's widened in curiosity as he looked at the old Indian.

Bull simply shut his eyes.

"The bounty that you and running rock seek will appear tonight in the far north of the city under the crescent moon" Bull uttered and then began to chant shutting himself off from the outside world.

-------------------

Spike left the tent in deep thought. Now he really did need a drink and a damned strong one at that.

"Her soul was just sleeping waiting for me to set it free? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Spike muttered dumbfondenly to himself.

He couldn't have meant Faye. She was dead. Dead and buried. He'd been to her grave enough times in the past six months to know that. Faye was gone and there was no way she was ever coming back.

But the way Bull had talked.

"Ahh!" Spike growled smacking his hand against his forehead "Stop thinking damn it!" He said trying to shake off his thoughts as he walked away from the camp site.

He was just looking to deep into what Bull had said that's all. Bull was just speaking metaphorically. He hadn't meant Faye was alive…Right?

Spike shock his head in annoyance. "Damn it. This crescent moon place better be a bar."

------------------

Next time.

Session#7

The best is yet to come.

---------------------


End file.
